I'll Take Her
|location = Alderney State Correctional Facility, Acter Industrial Park |target = Gracie Ancelotti |fail = Wasted Busted Gracie dies Gracie gets away Feltzer destroyed |reward = $9,500 |unlocks = Ransom |unlockedby = Undertaker |todo = Part 1 Go to a computer terminal. Part 2 Go to meet Gracie Ancelotti at her house. Test drive the car to the coast. Time to initiate the kidnapping. Take Gracie to the safehouse. You have spooked Gracie. Take her to the safehouse. (If the player scares her)}} I'll Take Her is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Gerald McReary. This mission is considered a two-part mission, with the continuation mission, "Ransom", being unlocked at a later point. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: I'll Take Her... *Go to a computer terminal. *View an ad for a pink Feltzer. ...I'll Take Her *Contact the Mob Daughter. *Go and meet Gracie Ancelotti at her house. *Test drive the car to the coast. *Time to initiate the kidnapping. Take Gracie to the safehouse. *You have spooked Gracie. Take her to the safehouse. (If the player scared her) *Lose your wanted level. (If Niko passes a police vehicle) Description Gerald McReary has recently been sent back to prison for racketeering offences, and he phones Niko Bellic and requests that Niko meet him at the prison. During the visit, Gerald instructs Niko to phone Patrick McReary outside, who instructs him to kidnap Gracie Ancelotti, the daughter of Ancelotti Family Don Giovanni. In order to do so, Niko contacts Gracie in response to an advert she placed online, advertising her car for sale. Niko books a viewing and arranges to meet Gracie the following day. The following day, Niko arrives at Gracie's house in Alderney and takes the car for a "test drive". During the test drive, Gracie flirts with Niko, until halfway through the drive, Niko turns the car around and informs Gracie that he is kidnapping her. Gracie attempts to phone her father, but Niko snatches her phone from her and throws it onto the road. During the drive to the building where Gracie will be held hostage, Gracie grabs the steering wheel multiple times in an attempt to throw Niko off course, until Niko eventually punches Gracie, knocking her unconscious. After reaching the hideout, Gracie is led inside by Gordon and tied up in an upstairs room. Another man drives Gracie's pink Feltzer away, while Niko phones Packie and informs him that Gracie has been transported to the hideout. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $9,500, and the mission Ransom is unlocked. Trivia *The name "Seymour Fani" is on the prison officer's shift timetable behind Gerry, it is a play on 'see more fanny'. *The computer in the lobby of Playboy X's safehouse cannot be used to find Gracie's phone number. *The first three digits in Gracie's phone number (662) translates to "MOB". *Gracie's pink Feltzer can be stolen and saved after the mission. Just quickly kill the guy driving it away. If the player steals it before the mission by spooking or killing Gracie, the vehicle will be locked once the player parks it at their safehouse, and will eventually disappear from the safehouse's parking space. *The NPC at the end of the mission who takes the pink Feltzer is named Stevie; he shares this name with Stevie, who texts the player to steal unique vehicles for him (Stevie's Car Thefts), presumably for selling parts. However, this Stevie is told by Gordon to "dump the car", to which he complies silently. Stevie is also silent, only communicating through text messages. Killing Stevie will not affect Stevie's Car Thefts. Or this just means that they are not the same person. *Respraying the Feltzer after stealing it will change the pink color and regardless of how many times you respray it, the pink color won't come back, meaning that the color is unique. *Little Jacob calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to go to the strip club, to which Niko responds, "No can do Jacob, I'm already hanging out with a girl." The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's other call in Have a Heart, Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow. However, the call can be skipped if the player is fast enough to go to the hideout in Alderney while driving with Gracie. *This is one of two occasions in the game where Niko hits a woman without the player's control (the other being Ransom). *In the ending cutscene of the first part of the mission, one can see that Gracie's Feltzer has a grille when the car isn't supposed to have one fitted. *At the end of the mission, if the player is fast enough, they can blow up the Pink Feltzer while it's driving away with an RPG, killing the driver instantly, but this has no effect on the story. *After Niko starts kidnapping Gracie, stopping the car near police officers for too long results in her alerting them that she’s being kidnapped, causing Niko to obtain a one-star wanted level. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}de:...I’ll Take Her es:...I'll Take Her pl:I'll Take Her ru:I'll Take Her tr:I'll Take Her Category:Missions in GTA IV